Ramaela De Rosa
Ramaela De Rosa (born 2136) is a Fortune-Teller, who previously worked with the Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition from 2162 to 2170. She is an enthusiastic, optimistic woman, is also one of the few characters that are not directly involved in AG Racing. 'Early Years (2136-2161)' Ramaela De Rosa was born in a small island in the Tyrrhenian Sea, Panarea, where she lived there for most of her childhood, surrounded by an almost magical atmosphere that only these lastest paradises on Earth can give. An only daughter of a modest italian family, she was, however, quite ambitious, wanting to study in the best schools, like a Classic High School in Sicily, but that had a fatal flaw. An incident was told by a fortune-teller in the town of Palermo involved Ramaela, where luckily she survived, but it did lead her to think more of her behaviour. After the recovery she decided to follow the road of the old woman and discovered her great potential in the Divinatory Art, eventually joining the Wicca Religion. In 2160, she started a relationship with a Van-Über Pilot, Songen Grey, met at Cubiss Float in the Swiss mountains during the Chronos League. Both were very attracted with their "mystical" attitudes, and she even decided to follow him in the F9000. Surprisingly this passion, that was quite well acclaimed, only lasted one year or less as she describing it in the aftermath: "The relationship was just at the end one-sided, and in the end our philosophies of life were indeed TOO different...and why being in love to someone who don't even stares at you directly and for real for his...how is called...Gnagnoism? Gargolism?... Gangoism, right." Over with this "love", she went back to Italy and focused more on her studies at the University in Palermo and in her esoteric subjects of her Religion. She then quit her studies at 27 to focus solely on her "job", Affirmed Cartomant, after her Master died. Becoming well-known after the relationship with Grey, Overtel called her to join the F9000 as a "speciality" for the Audience. She refused, but still the League was something quite facinating for her. Only then she saw and felt how corrupt the sport was... 'The F9000 League, AGPC (2162-2170)' In 2162, Ramaela joined the Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition (A.G.P.C.), due to Overtel's consistent attempts to gets her. Despite the fact that she was not a fanatic nor a hater of the AG Sport, she joined them for the good sense of justice she had, also some years later under the good words of Natasha Belmondo and Myima Tsarong, two of her friends that remained alive after the Disaster. In 2164, in fact, for "fun" she did a consult to a Pilot of the F9000 League (who she decided to don't tell for how shocking that moment was and for respect of the dead) where ended up that the Pilot would eventually die for an accident. Thinking it was just a minsurestood, she didn't told to the Pilot the truth. However, In those weeks that prediction was true, as the news of that time reported: "On the first lap of the Temtesh Bay round of the 2164 season, the mine section of the medium course collapsed, causing the deaths of six pilots and entombing others for several days. Three pilots would later withdraw as a result. The alleged cause of the disaster was the use of high-powered missiles that recently passed the F9000 approval." "I still can't believe I said the truth to '***''' , and I thought it was just a wrong interpretation..."'' After this devastating event, her notoriety grew more and more in bad mostly in the Team where she predicted first the fatality; the rest kept some distances from her, apart some close friends; Overtel and even Tigron were even more afraid of her more than facinated, what would happen if she would be able to predict also their actions and tell them to the FBI or so? With her affined Divinatory capacities she was able to tell the end of some Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition Members that sadly started to disappear in the years after, and that indeed scared the Bosses of both the corrupted Groups. Vladimir X and the Boss of Overtel started to coalize so in finding the "magical girl" before her Profecy, told after the leaving of Auricom in 2168, encoding It as "XVI: The Tower", would be turned in a true event. "This is just the Beginning...of the END." Still is unknown what happened to her and where she disappeared after the Fall of the F9000 in the 2170. The Age of Peace (2200c.a) Is hinted by Selene, her Helper, that she was all the time between Panarea and the Republic of Sicily. This meeting with her was random, in a Summer near the pendix of Etna around the 2207-2208. Around that time, she became her Master. The "French Captivity" (May-June 2210) During the European Continental War, Ramaela De Rosa back in the scene in comfort and help any civil of every social class and State in their search for the rests of their loved ones in the battlefields around Europe. Selene lefted her after landed on Germany. In May 22 of 2210, Ramaela was forced to join the European Federation to remain under the powers of Madison Larough as personal Fortune Teller of the Dictator for an unknown amount of time. From that day until 2 of June, date of the death of Larough, nothing more was known of what happened during those days, only the men and women who worked for their Leader knew. She survived eventually the extermination of the whole puppet Parliament of Madison by a lucky event. She was "saved" by her old friend of date, Matthew, in the 3rd of June and followed him in Australia, after the funerals of Jana Bovier and Madison in the 6th of June. She was able to meet in the last days also Nico Bovier. 'The Second Captivity: "''The Tsar of all Russias" (August-September) Things back peaceful in the time between the 7th of June untill the 30th of July, time under the protection of Angelus toward the men of Tsar Pawel Bowier. But in the end, the events turned aganist her in the time of the departure to back in Italy, the plans of the Tsar were achieved and a group of them finally caught her. Arrived at his Court in the 1st of August, she's still under his powers; Viktor Antonov only met her once during the 30th of August in a personal meeting between Bowier and him at Crinale. In September 9th, Syncline managed to save her, but an incident let her and the Team to ends up in Japan. '''Present events(September-) After two days from the liberation, her and Selene were able to meet again, thanks for Sterling Turner's help. 'Trivia' *Her name Ramaela is the name of an Angel/Archangel. The Angel of Joy, Ramaela, (Ram-e-la) is a playful angel who loves to see one laugh and enjoy life in a healthy and carefree way. Ramaela's personality is very similar, as mentioned by her creator, Sara Rossi (known on WipEoutZone as Saramica12): "Laughter is contagious and I believe that is why Ramaela wants us to knows that joy and laughter are essential foods for the mind, body and spirit." *Her personal Major Arcana, that appears in almost every artwork, is "The Magician", a card linked to her Zodiac Sign, Aries, and she explained this choose due to it really represent her behaviour and attitude toward the others and herself. *Her story of her in FTA links with another important Cartomant in History, Marie Anne Adélaide Lenormand, well-knows as Mademoiselle Lenormand. Another ispiration also comes a part from a Videogame Character of the ''Final Fantasy Serie, ''Ezel Berbier: both share almost the same attitude and mysterious aspect, as well their rebellious mentality, but more self-controlled on her; both help the main characters too with their "powers" and they live a lonely life mostly; the Cards are another element the two share too. *She's almost an incapable in using and understanding computers or general electronic stuff, which is in contrast to a friend of hers during the AGPC days, Matt O'Reiley, a Hacker/Data Analyst. *Is hinted that maybe, during the Eleven Days of the French Captivity, she was badly wounded by Madison Larough on her right arm, where now she may have an elettric scar, since she never leaves off her veils off her shoulders while keeping the wounded limb folded on itself mostly of the time. Category:Characters